


Chicken Fried

by Rockshadow91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claudia Stilinski Memories, F/M, Gen, Please Don't Kill Me, Sad, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Songfic, Young Stiles, like 5 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockshadow91/pseuds/Rockshadow91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He could hear the quiet clang of dishes being loaded into the dishwasher and the soft melody of the country music coming through the radio, Claudia singing along, off pitch and not giving a damn.</p>
<p>John couldn't help the smile that rouse to his face. Nor did he want to."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometimes, Sheriff John Stilinski just wishes he could turn back time.</p>
<p>Songfic to Chicken Fried by Zac Brown Band</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Fried

**Author's Note:**

> I warn you in advance, SADNESS AHEAD! I may have cried while writing this....
> 
> I'm sorry, I don't quite know what inspired this, It just kinda happened....... 
> 
> ANYHOW, proceed with caution!

John yawned, blinking the sleep from his eyes and looked up at the starlit night sky. He had finally got Stiles, as his son insisted on being called, to settle down for the night; the kid had been riding a sugar high from the ice cream he and Scott had snuck out of the freezer at the McCall's household earlier that day.

  
He was sitting on the porch swing outside the Stilinski household with his 5 year old son sprawled out on the bench beside him, one small hand gripping the pocket of john's favourite pair of jeans, 7 years young with a tear in the back right-hand pocket where his wallet had worn through.

  
Stiles had gone home with the McCalls after school that day while John and Claudia used the opportunity to run some errands and pick up some groceries. It had been a long day, tiring John out even before Stiles came home from his play-date with Scott. They had also taken Claudia's death-trap of a Jeep in for repairs, new break pads and a seatbelt... At least John doesn't have to sit in the back seat when they use it any more, now that the passenger side seatbelt works. John's eyes drifted to the culprit, sitting innocently in the driveway next to his deputy's cruiser.

  
How had the old beast survived this long?

  
Chuckling, John shock his head and took a sip of his much earned beer.

  
He watched as a drop of condensation rolled down his bottle of beer as he carded his free hand through Stiles hair. Said child snuffling and burring his face further into his father's pant leg.

  
The lingering aroma of their dinner, baked potatoes with fried chicken and carrots and a fresh Pecan Pie, courtesy of the sweet older women next door, drifted out the open kitchen window behind him. He could hear the quiet clang of dishes being loaded into the dishwasher and the soft melody of the country music coming through the radio, Claudia singing along, off pitch and not giving a damn.

  
John couldn't help the smile that rouse to his face. Nor did he want to.

  
His smile turned to a grin and he looked up at Claudia as she appeared in the doorway, drying her hands with a dish towel. Claudia threw the towel over her shoulder and joined John on the porch. Lifting Stiles from the swing, she settled beside John with Stiles sprawling over their laps. Stiles grumbled and shuffled around before going silent again, besides the odd little snore.

Claudia smiled down at their son, stroking his head and gently scratching his scalp with her finger nails.

  
Glancing at her still grinning husband, Claudia cocked her head in question and narrowed her eyes.

  
"What are you grinning at?"

  
"You." John replied, still grinning from ear to ear.

  
Claudia rolled her eyes in an overly dramatic manner, a gesture that John has noticed Stiles making lately as well.

  
"You're such a sap."

  
"I know, now kiss me."

  
Claudia let out a soft bark of laughter, music to his ears, before leaning over Stiles to press her lips to John's.

 

****

  
John lay in his bed a moment longer, savouring the memory in a state of half conciousness. It was moments like these, when the memories surfaced in the form of his dreams, that made him not want to get up, to just lay there and drift in the past.

... Where his wife is.

  
He does't want to have to get up and face a world without Claudia.

  
Where his son feels it's his own responsibility to protecting the town, to protecting his own father, _the_ _sheriff_ , be it from the latest Supernatural Badie or bad cholesterol.

  
But then he reminds himself of the promise he made Claudia. She had made him promise on her death bed not to dwell in the past, to get up every morning and face the day, no matter what it holds in store. 

To look after their son; _No matter how grown up he is, Stiles will always need his father._

  
Opening his eyes and stretching, a soft smile formed on John's face.

  
_You know me too well, Claudia._

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you! Please don't kill me :(
> 
> So, this is my first time actually posting any of my work (I dabble here and there with ideas but never posted) so be nice! 
> 
> Also, sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. My computer went on the fritz a while back and lost all of Microsoft Office so I have no spell checker lol
> 
> Please don't forget to comment! (NICELY lol)


End file.
